The last Love
by X.BlackJasper.X
Summary: For those of you that just couldnt let Midnight end that way.  I own nothing :
1. The Dream

He was there. His lips only mere inches away from hers, she wanted nothing more than to fill the space but his words grasped the gap first,

"You will never be alone." the dark angel spoke

"Never let me be alone" she all but barely gasped out.

Just as His lips captured her own, she was sent to another place than her beloved's mind. She was back in the world she had destroyed with her _Wings of Destruction, where the lonely pale lipped corpse seemed to be the only occupant. Ash still fell all around, landing in the midnight shaded hair of the deceased, except The Tree was still there, but without It's barriers still trapping It's latest victim. _

_So she went to him, just the sight of him brought her to her own knees. She couldn't stop herself when she eased open one of the dead eyelids to see if underneath captured any of the life it used to own. But instead it was as heart draining as before. _

_The midnight jewels with the newly illuminated green in them were the same, but this time you could see the wooden veins traced threw the iris, the same branches that took his undead life. They weren't wooden texturized looking though. More of the lapis lazuli of her own eyes with a golden glow like the color of her waterfall of hair. When she realized that the death branches were shaded like he own features to signify that it was her fault he was now gone forever, and they were intended for her to see, to choke her with guilt…_

_Elena awoke with a jolt, and with her first breath the name "Damon" came out before her teeth could clench to stop it before arriving._

_She rolled over to see her alarm clock flashing 3:00a.m. exactly, and even though she knew she had to be up in a few hours, sleep seemed as far away as His soul was….lost somewhere in a place still unknown, yep she definitely was done sleeping for the night._


	2. The Feather

Drip. Drip. DRIP.

"Ugh, shut up!"

"Elena, honey whats wrong?" Aunt Jenna asked, concern thick in her voice.

"The stupid rain!"

"But dear, its not raining?"

"Oh sorry Aunt Jenna, I must have been dreaming" Elena replied while wondering what she was hearing, knowing it was no figment of her imagination.

"Well, you better get up soon, it's a beautiful outside and your wasting the day away!" Jenna coaxed.

"I'll be up in a minute!" Elena assured

"Alright dear"

Elena got out of bed looking for the source that kept making the irritating noise. She opened her window to look out to witness just in time a red droplet fall onto her window sill.

"What in the world…"

She opened her window farther to see the unknown red liquid in a pile, that was gradually increaseing to a puddle coming from the roof top above. She stuck her head farther out, careful not to be hit by the droplets when she gasped at what she saw.

There was a single black crow feather, with greens and blues and purples dancing with the way the light hit it. Elena knew it was blood dripping from the feather from the darkness of the now puddle and the lack of translucent appearance with the sun shinning on it.

The single crow feather only meant one thing.

Damon was not done yet.


	3. The Angel

Elena tried to ignore the feather as she got ready, it helped that the dripping stopped. After she was done primping she just could not stop herself from looking out the window one last time, only to find the feather gone and the puddle of blood.

"Are you alright dear?" Jenna asked seeing the distress in Elena's face.

"Yes, Aunt Jenna I'm fine, just a lot on my mind." She tried to paint a smile on her face for her aunt's sake.

"Well alright, but if it's your exams your worrying about, I'm sure you did fine" Jenna assured.

"Yes, I'm sure it is." Elena tried to convince herself, though it was about something entirely different from exams.

"Alright, well have a good day."

"I will Aunt Jenna, thanks." Putting on another smile for her aunt, Elena made it out the door.

As she was getting her keys for the car she heard a bird squawk and looked up to the tree where she first saw the crow, which seemed centuries ago.

There it was. Elena could not help the gasp that left her lips when the big, magnificent black bird sat in the tree once again. Her hand went to her mouth when the bird made another noise at her again, but her attention was pulled away when a

"Good morning, Elena." Came her way.

When she stuttered back a good morning she was in a state of shock to see that Vickie, the girl that had died from a vampire attack, was jogging and had been the one to say it.

She stared after Vickie in awe to see the _Guardians _really had delivered her wish. Everybody was back safe and sound, all except one…

With her train of thought leading toward him anyway and looked back in the tree to find the crow gone. She was determined to have a semi-normal day that she had craved for, for so long.

She was almost to the college when something black darted across the road faster than somebody ignorant from the supernatural world could explain, but she knew.

She slammed on the brakes as a normal reaction, but nothing was there. It was dead silent and nothing around her moved when her door was wrenched open.

She looked up into the face expecting to see a police officer, but instead saw an an angel.

She looked into the face of…

**Was that good? Please comment and tell me if that was mediocre or suspenseful. **


	4. A Monster

**I just want to thank everyone so much for commenting and adding this to your favorites and story alerts list, it is highly appreciated, please keep it up, as stupid as it sounds it really makes my day. I'm trying to update as quick as possible but I've been so busy and I don't want to submit just anything. Thanx for everything! –J**

"Oh...Stephen….it's you" Elena said, the disappointment evident in her voice as her eye contact deceased when she saw who it was.

"Who did you expect, love?" Stephan replied with a laugh, but he knew who she wanted it to be, and it wasn't him. He kept a smile on his face but knew the sadness was able to be seen in his eyes, there was no use in hiding it, and it wasn't going away, even if he tried. Just like he wasn't going away, even if everyone knew that Elena was always going to wish that it was his brother there instead of him.

"No one, only you" Elena faked a smile, and Stephen knew it, but they both knew there was only one person who would be able to make that smile real, and he would never be here to make it happen.

With a smile Stephan told her that she better get going, that she shouldn't be late for her first day (technically) so she nodded and took off, faster than normal. All Stephan could do was look on as she sped away, the old Elena would have forced him to go with her, but the new Elena didn't even want him in her presence.

It was getting cooler out, leaves falling on the ground. Dead, colorless, lifeless. How his brother should be. But Damon would always be alive in Elena's mind…her soul…her heart, and Stephan couldn't change that, no one could.

Something dark caught his eye in the pile of fallen brown leaves, he went to it to pull out a single glistening, ebony feather. His pupils dilated, fist clenched, jaw locked. Damon wasn't done yet, he should be happy that his brother might not be gone forever, but he knew Damon would ruin everything that Stephan has always worked so hard to get, and that wasn't going to happen, even if he had to end his brother's life again, he would, in a dead heartbeat.

Damon would be determined but weak, and Stephan has been getting stronger, mentally and physically. Stephan has been drinking human blood and animal blood, but keeping it from Elena, he's been more rude, arrogant, and darker. More like Damon every day, but even if he was a mirror image of Damon, Elena could never love them the same, because she wasn't Katherine, no she was worse. It didn't hurt as much because Katherine never really loved either of them, but Elena did love, she loved Damon.

Stephan turned and sped faster away then Elena's car did, Damon was NOT going to ruin this for him, or else he would ruin Damon. Elena would be his, even if he had to go against everything he had always promised not to do to be sure of it. St. Stephan was gone, and wasn't coming back. He could feel himself changing, into something he worked so hard to stay away from, but he couldn't bring himself to try and stop it. He was going to let it take over. He was becoming Damon, becoming Katherine, becoming Klaus, becoming Shinichi. He was going to take what he wanted, and didn't care who got hurt. Blood is thicker than water, and oil is thicker than blood. But he didn't drink water or oil.

He was becoming a monster.

**Pleaseeeee comment! Pretty pretty please? Tell me if you like where I'm taking Stephan's character.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys but im done with this story. More books have come out & I just don't know where I was going with it. But I do have a new story that im am writing & regularly updating called"Recreation" taking place where Moonsong left out so go check it out & review! Thanks!


End file.
